Cinco Maneras de Arruinar una Cita
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Después de muchas ideas y vueltas, Oliver y Barry por fin tienen su tan ansiada cita. Lastima que las cosas nunca salen como ellos quieren.
1. Interrumpidos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 ** _Como arruinar una cita_** : _Interrumpidos_.

Sonríe cuando lo ve llegar a la hora acordada, sin ni un minuto de retardo. Algo que anota en su mente sin darse cuenta, el gesto de verlo listo para su día y el empeño que seguro se autoimpuso para llegar a tiempo a pesar de no ser común en él. El restaurante italiano tiene mesas llenas pero no podía ser tachado de estar arrebatado, los murmullos suenan suaves sin llegar a ser molesto. Su pecho se hincha de orgullo al haber elegido correctamente.

\- Hola, Barry -lo recibe cuando el menor se une a él en una mesa frente al ventanal, entregándole una margarita amarilla con cortesía coqueta.

El menor sonríe tímido, aceptando su regalo con cierta vergüenza adorable. Sus mejillas se tiñen de ligero rosa pero no parece importarle, pues guarda la pequeña flor en su mano, y se lanza hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Su tacto es reconfortante y totalmente cálido, Oliver no duda en aceptarlo casi de inmediato, rodeando el otro cuerpo para devolverle la muestra de afecto. Su suave aroma le llena los sentidos y Oliver se embriaga con ellos. Puede que renegase con el velocista y su afán por abrazarlo, de tener contacto con su cuerpo, pero no se miente a sí mismo, ama sentir a Barry y si era con los brazos del menor estrujandolo mejor.

\- No es justo -susurra Barry cuando se separan- Yo no te traje nada -se queja con remordimiento- Debí traerte algo...

Oliver suelta una suave risa por lo bajo, totalmente animado y de buen humor por su comentario. Barry infla las mejillas y entrecierra los ojos con cierta molestia, ello sólo lo hace ver más gracioso. El rubio niega intentando restarle importancia y se sienta en su silla, queriendo que Barry le imitara.

\- No te hagas ideas raras, Allen... -le regaña- La próxima vez tu me traes algo y me hago el sorprendido ¿De acuerdo? -dice, y a pesar de que el comentario fue en burla para no darle verdadera importancia, Oliver no tiene corazón para decirlo en voz alta cuando Barry asiente con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Oliver le devuelve la sonrisa tanto como puede, evitando que ésta se viera forzada o falsa pero la borra rápidamente cuando una camarera pelirroja en traje de invierno color blanco se acerca a ellos con un menú de almuerzos. Se los extiende de manera amable a los dos y se dirige solamente al alcalde de la ciudad para preguntar. Barry no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo ante la mirada nada agradable de su amigo - _¿Amante? ¿Futura pareja?_ \- Niega mentalmente para no pensar en eso, no ahora. No cuando estaba en su primera cita real con Oliver Queen, con aquel hombre que podía lograr acelerar su corazón con una sola mirada hacia su persona. Con aquel que cuidaba de los suyos bajo el manto de Green Arrow, el primer héroe real por el que Barry había perdido la cabeza y admirado como tal.

Ambos ordenan su comida, Barry pide el doble de su plato así como con su bebida y aderezos. La mujer solo lo observa extrañada pero no dice nada, solo toma los menú cuando terminan por elegir y se larga tan profesional como había llegado. Oliver no la culpa de sentir curiosidad respecto a la elección del menor ¿Cómo alguien tan delgado como Barry podía comer tanto?

\- No debí pedir de más ¿Verdad? La gente siempre me mira raro -se avergüenza Barry una vez solos, bajando la mirada y jugando con la tela bordó del mantel.

Oliver gruñe en desacuerdo, ciertamente estando molesto. No quería que el chico se sintiera incomodo, no por algo tan estúpido como su comida.

\- No les prestes atención, Barry -contesta Oliver- Y si alguien te molesta me dices y lo meto a la cárcel para que se pudra allí.

Barry ríe divertido ¡Como no hacerlo! El inesperado comentario del arquero le había caído en gracia, pero se detiene inmediatamente ante la seriedad de su mirada y lo tenso que estaba al sostener su tenedor. Sonríe y niega, _Oliver era todo un caso_.

\- Gracias, Ollie... -agradece de verdad- Pero no vas a meter a nadie en la cárcel -sentencia con los brazos cruzados.

Oliver no le promete nada.

La platica luego de aquello transcurre con normalidad. Barry hablando fácilmente de cualquier tema y Oliver escuchando atento sin interrumpirlo. Se dicen lo que estuvieron haciendo cuando estuvieron separados en aquellos dos meses y las complicaciones por la que fueron sometidos - _aka Damien y Zoom_ -. También hablan de cosas sin sentido y de los ánimos del menor por mudarse de su departamento a una casa en los suburbios. Oliver quiere decirle que si necesitaba de dinero, que no dudase en ir a él, que le ayudaría, pero se guarda el comentario y le cuenta a Barry sobre Thea y los avances pequeños que había tenido con Will.

Sus almuerzos llegan momentos después y el velocista le promete a su amigo llevarlo a un restaurante mexicano allí en Central City cerca del centro, donde el ambiente familiar era agradable y donde todo el mundo cantaba canciones en español que el chico se prometió aprender para la próxima vez que fuera. Oliver asiente para complacerlo, no es como si fuera que iría allí a cantar - _Dios, no. Se negaba hacer de karaoke, aunque internamente disfrutase de la voz del menor_ \- pero era partidario de probar cosas nuevas y la comida picante era su favorita.

Ambos se internan en un silencio cómodo y acogedor, Oliver le mira fijo y Barry se centra en su plato con las mejillas rojas. Se regalan pequeñas sonrisas cuando sus miradas - _azul contra verde_ \- chocan de vez en cuando y el velocista tiene el descaro de patearlo bajo la mesa cuando el arquero le guiña un ojo con coquetería. Ríen cómplices sin importarles las miradas de los demás y beben de sus bebidas para poder disimular sus sonrisas. El ambiente a su alrededor es tranquilo y ameno, tal y como lo habían querido para su cita.

Oliver deja sus cubiertos a un lado de su plato y se inclina solo un poco hacia Barry. Quiere pedirle que, una vez finalizado su almuerzo, fueran a su loft. Y no es como si Oliver quisiera insinuarse, no quiere que el chico lo malinterpretase - _a no ser que Barry quisiera acostarse con él, entonces no había problema_ \- sino que de verdad Oliver quería pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, una mujer morena envuelta en un camperon negro se posa junto a ellos.

\- Hola, Barry... -dice una sorprendida Iris West, aunque a oídos de Oliver sonó totalmente falso.

\- ¿Iris? -pregunta Barry, y su mueca de sorpresa es totalmente cierta.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí, chicos? -pregunta curiosa, sin irse.

Oliver rechina los dientes ¿Acaso era tonta? Pues no se debía ser muy inteligente para saber que estaban en algo íntimo, además, de ser solamente una salida inocente de amigos, era algo que solos los incluía a ellos. Pero no dice nada, muerde su lengua no queriendo que Barry se molestase con él por hablarle mal a su amiga.

No pasa demasiado para que a la conversación unánime de Iris se sumara otra voz feminina, Felicity Smoak se une a ellos con su cabello rubio suelto y altos tacones rojos a juego con su polar.

\- ¿Había reunión y no me incluyeron? ¡Malvados! -dice bromeando.

\- Claro que no, Feli -niega Iris y voltea para abrazarla- Espera que pediré que nos den una mesa más grande... -dice como si nada, como si no estuviera interrumpiendo en algo que no debía meter la nariz.

Felicity asiente feliz y se voltea a ambos hombres sin darles importancia, como si de verdad no notase que solo era una mesa de dos. Que solo había dos vasos y dos juegos de cubiertos. Como si no notase que tanto Oliver como Barry no estaban cómodos con ellas dos alrededor.

El hombre mayor voltea hacia el velocista de Central City, éste le devuelve la mirada. Ambos se notan deprimidos pero no hacen nada.

Barry no le dice a Iris que está en una cita con el arquero.

Oliver no echa a Felicity para hacerle saber que quiere intimidad con el menor.

Ambos se disculpan en silencio.

 _Su primera cita acababa de arruinarse_.


	2. Alergia

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 ** _Cómo arruinar una cita:_** _Alergia_.

El invierno en Star City comenzaba a ser duro, poco a poco las temperaturas bajaban gradualmente y las personas en situaciones de calle morían por la hipotermia. Los casos, según el informe policial dada por el agente Dorwson aquella mañana en su oficina, se habían incrementado a quince personas muertas. Todas ellas de sexo masculino entre los treinta y cuarenta años, de muy bajos recursos y sin familiar directo, por lo cual los cuerpos luego de las autopsias quedaban sin reclamar en la morgue. Y no era como si fuera algo que Oliver pudiese solucionar directamente, pero los cuerpos aparecidos hacían que sus ciudadanos se inquietasen y le reclamasen soluciones. Soluciones que Oliver no podía darles.

\- Dime que conoces a un Metahumano que controle el clima... -dice Oliver como juego, recostandose sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

Oye la risa de Barry en su cocina, suena suave y gentil, como si el comentario le hubiese caído en gracia pero no tuviera el valor para decepcionarlo. Por que de haber conocido a un Meta que tuviese la capacidad de controlar el caótico clima en Star, Barry no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en ir a él para ayudar. Por lo cual, simplemente se resigna a lo obvio; a que nadie podía mandar sobre la naturaleza. Se resigna a que deberá seguir soportando las críticas de los medios y las quejas, como si el alcalde fuera el culpable de tener temperaturas bajo cero en la ciudad.

\- Dijimos que veníamos a cenar al loft para ser solo nosotros, Oliver -dice de pronto la voz de Barry a su lado, justo detrás del sillón- Así que no pienses más en eso -ordena mientras apoya sus manos en los hombros del arquero para masajear con cierta dulzura- No es tu culpa, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé -responde en voz baja, dejándose mimar.

El mayor inclina la cabeza hacia atrás solo un poco y conecta su mirada con la del velocista.

Ésta era la primera vez que estaban a solas luego de su fallida cita hacia dos meses y aunque habían querido verse personalmente desde entonces, las cosas se habían complicado en sus respectivas ciudades y con su vida personal en general. Por lo que se habían tomado su tiempo en tener esa tan ansiada segunda cita, luego de que todo tomara un orden calmo y despreocupado. Y aunque la idea no era pasar la cita en el loft, Barry lo había visto necesario luego de ver el aspecto cansado y abatido de Oliver. Su papel como alcalde y Vigilante le estaban consumiendo poco a poco, por lo cual sugirió rápidamente por tener una cena en el departamento del mayor. Oliver hubiera querido ir al cine o al billar, pero una cena en casa tampoco era mala idea. Además, cabe destacar, era Barry quien cocinaba para él. Había oído, por parte de Cisco y Joe, que el chico era un increíble cocinero; no iba a perder la oportunidad de disfrutar algo hecho por Barry.

Inesperadamente, Barry se aleja de él y corre a la cocina sin verle.

\- ¡La cena estará en poco tiempo! -avisa risueño.

Oliver niega con una sonrisa gigante que esperaba que el chico no hubiese visto. Por un segundo tuvo la intención de besarlo, dar un paso en esa extraña relación que ambos comenzaban a construir con paciencia y calma, y darse ese primer beso. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llevarlo a cabo, el velocista había huido de él para internarse en su cocina con la excusa de vigilar la cena. Una parte de Oliver agradece eso en cierta manera, pues tal vez el besarlo tan pronto no hubiera sido buena idea. Pero la otra, su parte egoísta y que era puro instinto, se sentía rechazado y dolido. Se moría por sentir los labios del menor sobre los suyos.

 _Lo bueno se hace esperar,_ decía un dicho famoso.

A Oliver no le gustaba esperar, pero por esta vez, por Barry haría una excepción.

Su móvil suena y vibra en su bolsillo, Barry tararea en voz alta una canción al azar que de seguro oyó en la radio durante su trabajo en la estación de policía, por lo que ignora que a Oliver le llegó un mensaje. El hombre mayor toma de su nuevo celular - _ya que el anterior no sobrevivió a su última misión_ \- y lo desbloquea para ver que quien le mensajeaba era Felicity. Extrañado, abre del mensaje para cerciorarse de que no fuese una emergencia.

 **FeliSmoak** : _Ey, Oliver! llegue a casa_. Estoy exhausta.

Frunce el ceño desconfiado a contestarle, Felicity, después de todo, sabia que pasaría la noche con Barry ¿Porqué le enviaba mensajes? Y no era como si fuera a molestarle el responderle, pero no quería sentir desplazado al castaño solo por mensajearse con la mujer. Seria de muy mala educación de su parte ignorarlo después de que Barry se tomase el tiempo en cocinarle.

El móvil vibra en un nuevo mensaje, pero Oliver lo bloquea al instante luego de leer sobre el hecho de que Felicity iría a tomarse un baño caliente en la tina ¿Qué intentaba con eso? ¿Seducirlo? No era eso, tal vez se hacía ideas. Después de todo fue la misma Felicity quien rompió con la relación que tuvieron, además ella sabía de la atracción que había entre Barry y él, por lo que descartaba la idea de que ella estuviera coqueteando con doble sentido.

\- La cena está lista, Sr. Alcalde -dice Barry en son de juego saliendo de la cocina con una olla humeante en las manos.

La reposa sobre la mesa ratona de la sala y en un segundo - _literal_ \- tiene con él un plato ondo en el cual sirve del guiso que expulsa un aroma delicioso. Los trozos de carne son visibles junto con la variedad de legumbres.

La boca se le hace agua al verlo y su estómago ruge por ser alimentado. Sus mejillas se encienden por la vergüenza y Barry le sonríe mostrando sus dientes, totalmente divertido.

El castaño le alcanza su plato y Oliver lo acepta con un suave _gracias_ que Barry no responde, toma de su cuchara y lo llena del guiso para comer. La comida caliente hace estragos en su cuerpo que lucha por la baja temperatura, su pecho siente la calidez.

Pero, lamentablemente, no dura demasiado. El delicioso sabor de la comida de Barry se pierde en su boca y un fuerte nudo aprieta dolorosamente su garganta. Su lengua saborea extraño y Oliver jadea tratando de tomar agua inútilmente. Los pulmones comienzan a arderles.

\- ¿Oliver? -llama el castaño preocupado.

El móvil del mayor vibra con un nuevo mensaje pero ambos lo ignoran.

\- ¿Qué le pusiste al guiso? -pregunta Oliver tratando de recuperar aire sin lograrlo.

\- Sal, pimienta, orégano y paprika ¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede? -dice nerviosamente arrodillandose a un lado del mayor.

Oliver cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Soy alérgico al papikra -revela antes de dejarse caer en el sillón.

Barry grita sin importarle que los vecinos de Oliver pudieran escucharle, toma entre sus brazos a su amigo y corre como nunca antes hasta el hospital más cercano sin dejar de murmurar cuanto lo sentía.

 _Su segunda cita acababa de arruinarse_.


	3. Clima

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Tres:**

 ** _Como arruinar una cita:_** _Clima._

Barry quería decir que estaba orgulloso de su idea, después de lo que había sido el fiasco de su cena en el loft y como había terminado la noche en su última cita: con Oliver en el hospital y él con una culpa del tamaño del Himalaya. Y sabe, porque el rubio se lo había repetido varias veces, que no había sido su culpa. Porque Barry no sabia que Oliver era alérgico al papikra, pero eso no menguaba la culpabilidad que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que recordaba el estado de su amigo y la angustia de tenerlo casi desmayado entre sus brazos mientras corría hasta un hospital olvidándose por breves segundos de que no debería de correr tan rápido estando de civil. Para su suerte, nadie pareció notar su velocidad sobrehumana.

Ahora podía, al menos, compensar aquella salida. Ya había pasado una semana y media, por lo que Oliver estaba mejor y él quería arreglar las cosas dándole un paseo por el parque.

Había comprado unos patines para ambos en una de sus excursiones al centro comercial - _cabe decir que primero preguntó si Oliver sabia patinar con ruedas, no quería meter la pata una vez más_ \- y pasar de esa manera su tarde juntos. Eran muy bonitas, a decir verdad. La roja con dorado eran suyas, mientras que las verdes con negras eran para Oliver, el día en que las compró no pudo evitar reírse por el doble significado de los colores elegidos. Y puede también, lo admite, que su tercera cita con Oliver fuera algo sonsa pero ¡Ey! luego de combatir villanos a diestra y siniestra, la idea de patinar en el parque, aún con temperaturas bajas y el viento helado acariciando su cabello, no era tan horrible. Solo una simple manera de desconectarse de Flash y Arrow, fingir por tan solo unos minutos que eran amigos normales intentando tener salidas para ser más que solo amigos.

Barry sonríe y aún con la mente divagando entre ideas, se sienta en una banca solitaria para colocarse sus patines rojos. La brisa fría cosquillea en sus calcetines descubiertos y Barry gime por lo bajo con frustración, _estúpido invierno._

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Oliver apareciera a su lado. Llevaba menos abrigo que él y Barry no puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante la resistencia del rubio al frío. Parecía ser tan natural, era fascinante verlo. Él, por el contrario, llevaba su playera de Pink Floyd, una camisa azul holgada, un suéter negro que Joe le regaló y una gabardina azul oscuro a juego con sus aguantes sin dedos y gorrito de lana con el dibujo de un gato en él. Ni que decir de sus calcetines calentitos y del chocolate caliente que bebió hace media hora para menguar un poco el frío que residía en su cuerpo. Eso, y además de que se había olvidado su bufanda en casa de Joe, para cuando Barry lo había notado se le había hecho tarde y no podía dar marcha atrás ya estando en el centro de Starling City.

Oliver pareció notarlo, porque sólo río abiertamente y negó con suavidad. Como si en verdad le pareciese chistoso el que su amigo estuviera congelandose.

Barry se levanta de su banca, ya con sus patines puestos, y se desliza con elegancia hacia el arquero para no dudar en abrazarlo. Envolviéndolo desde el pecho con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello para, disimuladamente, oler de su perfume. El cuerpo de Oliver se tensa por breves segundos, aún no acostumbrando a las muestras de afecto que tan libremente Barry le brindaba, pero devuelve su abrazo rápidamente. El menor sonríe y se separa de su amigo.

\- Creí que llegarías tarde... -se burla Oliver mirando a su alrededor.

Lo único que le faltaba era que alguien comenzará a gritar que Oliver Queen - _playboy, exchico problema y acusado de ser Arrow en varias ocasiones_ \- andaba de arrumacos con un niño con cara de cachorro. Lo más probable era que lo acusarán de pedofilia o algo denigrante para hacerle quedar mal a él y a Barry como la pobre víctima. Los medios de Starling nunca desperdiciaban la oportunidad para hacerle quedar mal ante todo.

\- Me hieres con tu desconfianza, Ollie -contesta divertido Barry, ajeno a sus caóticos pensamientos.

Oliver rueda los ojos ante el exageramiento del menor, quien se había llevado las manos al pecho y fingía que le había roto el corazón, y mira hacia su lado. Allí en la banca donde estaba la mochila blanca de Barry, una con el logotipo de los ThunderCats y varias otras como Los Cazafantasmas, Deadpool, The Walking Dead y Supernatural. Junto a ella, estaban las converses del chico y unos patines verdes que no parecían estar baratos, precisamente.

Barry sigue la mirada de su amigo y sonríe, se inclina junto a su mochila y toma los patines para entregárselos a Oliver con una sonrisa.

\- Son para ti... -dice, no pudiendo evitar sonar tímido y con las mejillas rojas.

Oliver las acepta pero niega suavemente en el proceso.

\- No hacia falta que gastaras tanto en mi, Barry -regaña.

El menor se encoje de hombros restandole importancia.

\- Quería regalarte algo ¿Recuerdas que era mi turno darte algo? -dice Barry mientras sonríe.

Una gran gota de agua cae sobre el césped, pero ninguno parece notarlo, pues estaban absortos viéndose el uno al otro. Como si nada más importara.

\- Yo solo te di una tonta flor, Barry -añade Oliver, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Ésto debió costarte dinero... -dice, sintiéndose repentinamente mal.

Barry no estaba para ponerse en gastos innecesarios, no para darle regalos caros a él. Según lo que le había dicho el chico, tenía muchas cuentas que pagar y debía manejarse con el dinero que Singh le reducía cada vez más por sus faltas. Ya que, si bien su papel como Flash hacia un gran bien para su gente, también le traía demasiados problemas a su vida como Barry Allen y Oliver no quería que el menor se preocupase en darle obsequios.

Barry, por el contrario, niega indiferente.

\- El dinero no importa, Oliver -dice, como si fuera verdad. Como si a Barry el dinero no le importase en absoluto- Yo quería darte algo para estar juntos... -dice para luego sonrojarse furiosamente- Digo, un regalo para pasar más tiempo juntos, no juntos como una pareja, cosa que no me importaría pero... digo, quiero estar contigo pero no deberíamos adelantarnos pero... yo... -decía el chico nervioso, jugando con los botones inferiores de su gabardina.

Otra gota de agua cae lejos de ellos, seguida de otra.

\- ¡Barry! -lo detiene Oliver, ciertamente divertido- Ey, entiendo -dice suave, maravillado por el tierno sonrojo que invade las mejillas del velocista- Gracias... -agrega mientras sostiene firme los patines- Pero la próxima te haré otro regalo, uno mejor.

\- Si estás conmigo no hará falta que me des regalos, Oliver... -dice Barry sin darse cuenta, el sonrojo del chico se intensifica- Dios, Patty tiene razón, debo aprender a no decir cosas tan vergonzosas... -susurra para sí mismo.

Oliver ríe por lo dicho y Barry le acompaña.

Ambos se miran a los ojos con cierta vergüenza, entretenidos por la situación.

Barry da un paso hacia adelante, sin despegar su mirada de su amigo. Oliver da un paso hacia adelante, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El mayor inclina su cabeza un poco hacia abajo, teniendo sus labios a la altura del velocista. Sus ojos se entrecierran, sintiendo el aliento tibio del menor en su boca. Separan sus labios un poco y...

Una gigantesca cortina de lluvia helada cae sobre ellos, sobresaltadolos.

Barry grita y se cubre con su gabardina, sus patines resbalan y se sujeta al brazo superior de Oliver quien gruñe una maldición.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos -aconseja el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Los transeúntes en el parque corren buscando un refugio seco.

\- Pero... pero... -quiere decir Barry, pero Oliver simplemente niega rotundo.

\- Puede que tú no puedas enfermar Barry, pero recuerda que yo no tengo acelerado metabolismo. Además, me estoy recuperando de un fuerte ataque alérgico...

Y aunque la intención de Oliver no había querido hacerlo sentir mal, Barry asiente y se aleja rápidamente de su tacto. Un remolino de relámpagos rojos le envuelve y en solo segundos el chico tiene otra vez sus converses puestas y los patines guardados en su mochila friki.

\- Lo siento -se disculpa Barry.

Oliver quiere decirle que no importaba, que fueran ambos a su departamento. Pero un relámpago cruza el cielo y en cuestión de segundos Barry ya no estaba allí con él.

El hombre gruñe y maldice a su poco tacto para con Barry. Era obvio que el menor no iba a tomárselo como juego su pasada por el hospital.

 _Su tercera cita acababa de arruinarse_.


	4. Villanos

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 ** _Como arruinar una cita:_** _Villanos._

Salta del tejado sin siquiera pensárselo y cae con gracia sobre el asfalto semi húmedo, los civiles cercanos a él gritan de miedo al verlo y corren despavoridos buscando un lugar donde resguardarse del conflicto. Una sonrisa, casi de manera siniestra, adorna su rostro oculto por la capucha de su traje. Toma entre sus manos firmes el arco y voltea justo a tiempo para divisar a Snart y Rory burlándose de él. Gruñe una maldición por lo bajo y les lanza una flecha que si bien no da en su objetivo, es lo suficientemente certera como crispar a Rory. El hombre dispara su arma de fuego en su dirección y Green Arrow la esquiva con gran facilidad. Snart ríe, agotando su paciencia.

Oliver no era idiota, sabia muy bien que ese par, sino era que Lisa estuviese involucrada también, no estaba allí para robar un banco precisamente. Podían aparentar estarlo haciendo, jugar a que aún eran los malos de la historia, pero el rubio descubrió rápidamente su jugada ni bien Flash apareció en escena para poner orden y el diálogo pedante del Capitán Frío se centró por completo en el héroe local; ignorando deliberadamente al arquero de la ciudad vecina y las intenciones de tomar el dinero al que habían ido a "robar".

El arquero esmeralda hubiese querido que todo estuviese en su mente y que la idea de que Snart estuviera arruinando su cita con Barry en Central City no fueran más que ideas suyas. Que solo se estaba tomando muy a pecho el robo de los ladrones y que solo estaba frustrado de que sus salidas con el velocista no terminaban siendo como él quería. Pero claro, Snart no era precisamente alguien de actuar por actuar y la casualidad no podía ser considerada en está ecuación. Nunca lo era. Por lo que luego de un intercambio de golpes y burlas por parte del otro hombre, Oliver comprendió rápidamente lo que sucedía. No le gustó lo que sucedía.

Y, una parte de él, no lo entiende.

Al principio creyó que Snart sentía algo por Barry y por ello irrumpió en su cena tras el fracaso de su tercera cita hacia cinco días, donde la lluvia no jugó a su favor y arruinó su tarde en el parque - _cabe decir que Oliver aún guarda los patines que el castaño le regaló_ \- Pero luego lo descartó y simplemente comprendió que el ladrón gustaba por joderle a él. Si bien el villano y su compañero tenían acuerdos con el Metahumano, Oliver sabía que el par no harían nada para molestar la vida privada del menor ¿Pero él? _Oh_ , Snart encantado haría su vida imposible. Y Oliver gustoso se le devolvería el favor.

\- Vamos, Scarlet... -burla el ladrón, balanceándose ligeramente sobre el techo de un auto- Ni que hubiese interrumpido algo importante.

 _El maldito estúpido lo sabía_.

Barry, enfundado en su traje de héroe, gruñe frustrado. Oliver lo comprende.

\- Lenny... -lo llama por el apodo que el mismo Barry le dio y Oliver frunce el ceño con molestia.

\- ¿Enojado, Scarlet?

Barry alza las manos con frustración, como si la situación con Leonard le tuviera ya cansado. El villano, por el contrario, ríe y comienza otra ronda de diálogos sacados de una película.

La paciencia de Oliver se corta, no tiene tiempo para ésto. Gira sobre sí mismo y camina poco a poco, marchándose de la escena. Él había viajado a Central City con la intención de pasar la noche con Barry, no a verlo mantener una charla con Capitán Frío como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida.

 _Su cuarta cita acababa de arruinarse_.


	5. Joe

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Cinco:**

 ** _Maneras de arruinar una cita:_** _Joe._

Afuera llueve un poco y debido al aire frío que poco a poco comienza a cubrir toda Central City, Barry no se extrañaría que la cortina de fina lluvia que mojaba las oscuras calles terminase por ser agua nieve y finalmente en hermosa nieve blanca que lo adornaria todo mágicamente. Casi puede sentir nostalgia de solo pensarlo, el que pudiese caer nieve nuevamente, tal y como lo había hecho en su niñez, le hace recordar tiempos mejores. Uno donde su madre estaba viva y su padre gozaba de la libertad que le fue injustamente arrebatada. Ya hacia años que no nevaba como se debería, Barry deseaba que éste año fuese diferente. Poder, tan solo unos días - _horas, minutos, segundos. No importaba_ \- disfrutar sin pensar en nada. Ser solo un hombre más en el mundo y no un superhéroe con un deber sobre su espalda. Barry sacude ligeramente la cabeza para dispersar un poco sus pensamientos.

El castaño toma de un gabinete superior en la cocina dos tazas, los apoya en la encimera al lado del horno y vierte en ellos chocolate caliente que había preparado recientemente. Abre una pequeña bolsa con mini malvaviscos y deja caer algunos sobre la bebida caliente. Una vez satisfecho, guarda los malvaviscos y apaga el fuego de la hornilla. Toma las tazas con cuidado y sale para dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde el árbol navideño se llevaba rápidamente todas las miradas - _y Barry no quería parecer narciso, pero éste año si se había lucido en eso de decorar el árbol_ \- El menor se sienta en el sillón frente al televisor y le entrega una taza a su invitado.

Oliver no era un hombre con un gusto por lo dulce - _a excepción de Barry, pero eso era otro tema_ -, era más bien alguien de tomar mucho café negro, pero ante la invitación del menor a ir a la residencia de los West por un chocolate caliente y ver una película a su elección, el arquero de Starling City no pudo decirle que no. No cuando Barry lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes de Bambi.

Iris, quien se había mudado con Eddie hace tiempo a un pequeño departamento en el centro, no pudo hacerle el favor a su padre de cuidar la casa en la que creció por ya tener planes previos con su prometido. Barry, como buen hijo que era, se ofreció a quedarse y, de paso, invitar a Oliver a pasar la noche con él ¡Pero no piensen mal! Que, tras el nefasto encuentro con Leonard y Mick hacia solo un día, donde Arrow debió marcharse de la escena para evitar clavarle una flecha entre los ojos al ladrón, Barry quiso compensar la desastrosa cita con una noche de películas refugiados en la comodidad de un sillón, mantas calentitas y chocolate caliente. Para suerte de ambos, la noche venia siendo grandiosa. Habían reído juntos, cenando pasta que Barry preparó para ambos y bebiendo algo de alcohol a pesar de que el menor no podía emborracharse.

\- Gracias, Barry... -dijo Oliver tomando un poco de su chocolate.

Barry sonrió con las mejillas rojas y se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Con un movimiento preciso de su pie, acercó a ellos una caja con varias películas. Éstas eran una colección que Barry había olvidado y nunca llegó a trasladar a su departamento. Algunas eran un poco viejas pero esperaba que el mayor encontrara algo de su agrado.

De pronto, Oliver se inclina hacia adelante con cuidado de no volcarse la bebida y toma una.

\- ¿Linterna Verde? ¿Enserio? -pregunta incrédulo, con una ceja alzada.

Barry se la arrebata rápidamente con sus poderes y deja la película a un lado, se cruza de brazos con un puchero adornando su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? La película es mala pero Ryan Reynolds es sexy, sobretodo con ajustadas mayas -comenta Barry.

Oliver frunce el ceño ante lo que había dicho, gruñe entre dientes y vuelve a rebuscar entre las demás películas. Tomando algunas de ellas para ver su tapa - _como Duro de Matar 4.0, Angeles y Demonios, Red_ -, pasando ellas, como las infantiles - _como Madagascar, Shrek, El Rey León_ \- o simplemente descartandolas - _como Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Star Wars_ -. Al final, se decide por una.

\- Kingsman será... -festeja Barry, tomando la película y poniéndola para reproducir.

Oliver se acomoda en su esquina en el sillón, la manta cubre su regazo y por escasos segundos, Barry desea poder recostarse junto a él. No lo hace, obviamente. Solo vuelve a su posición inicial y espera a que la película comenzara. Y aunque hubiera deseado ver Star Wars otra vez, no se queja. Está con Oliver y eso era suficiente.

Después de las muy malas citas que habían compartido, Barry estaba orgulloso de su idea. De pasar una noche en un ambiente tranquilo con el hombre de la otra ciudad. Habían pasado un día completo juntos, aunque no del todo solos ya que su equipo y Felicity habían estado con ellos, pero podía darle puntos a favor ya que no había habido inconvenientes ni nada parecido. Ahora ambos veían una película del cual disfrutar. Luego, Oliver iría a su habitación a dormir y Barry iría a la que alguna vez fue de Iris.

Con un ligero escalofrió, Barry se envuelve en su manta, llevando hasta su boca la taza y da un largo sorbo. El chocolate caliente cumple con su función, calentando sus entrañas brevemente y dándole un poco de alivio. A pesar de estar la chimenea con el fuego en alto, Barry sentía que estaba congelandose ¿Porqué Oliver no sufría como él las bajas temperaturas? No quería parecer un blando frente a él, pero la verdad era que si tenia frío. Mejor iba por otro abrigo a la habitación.

\- ¿Tienes frío, Barry? -preguntó preocupado Oliver, quitando su vista del televisor.

 _Oh, se dio cuenta_. Barry siente sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

\- Si... -responde simple, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia- Iré a buscar otro suéter en mi habitación -dice, apoyando la taza medio llena sobre la mesa ratona.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo o levantarse de su lugar, Oliver toma de su muñeca y lo obliga a quedarse allí. El tacto de su mano quema un poco su piel y Barry intenta no sonrojarse más.

\- Ven -ordena el mayor.

Oliver tira de su muñeca con fuerza, su cuerpo se tambalea hasta estar, literalmente, sobre el cuerpo del arquero. Las mantas caen un poco y Oliver pasea sus brazos por sobre su cintura para retenerlo en su lugar ¿Quien dijo que quería escapar? Barry pasa saliva y desvía la mirada del rubio apenado, sus manos se apoyan sobre el pecho de éste pero no está seguro de si era para darse apoyo o alejarse del otro hombre. El la televisión, la película sigue su curso.

\- Puedo ir perfectamente por otro suéter con tan solo segundos que ni cuenta te darías de que me fui... -intenta convencer Barry, sin animarse a ver a Oliver a los ojos.

El hombre mayor toma el mentón del velocista entre sus dedos, aprieta un poco y gira su rostro para quedar ambos viéndose fijamente. Barry tiene su rostro de un color rojo que competía con el de su traje, eso le roba una sonrisa. El chico al verlo frunce el ceño, interrogante. Oliver no contesta, en vez de eso, acerca su rostro al castaño y une sus bocas - _por fin_ \- en un beso. Barry jadea de la impresión pero no lo rechaza, se deja caer sobre el otro cuerpo y sigue el beso con igual de entusiasmo que Oliver.

Oliver, atrevido, deja que sus manos se internaran un poco bajo la ropa del menor, tocando la piel joven y tibia. Barry deja escapar un ligero gemido y muerde ansioso el labio inferior de su amigo.

De pronto, la puerta de la entrada se abre dejando ingresar el aire frío de afuera. Tanto Oliver como Barry se separan de manera inmediata, el arquero deja al velocista tras su cuerpo en un gesto protector inconsciente.

Al verlos tan cerca, Joe deja caer su mano en la funda de su arma.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? -pregunta el detective serio, viendo al Queen.

\- ¡¿Joe?! -se sorprende Barry, alejándose un poco de Oliver- Creí que tenias turno nocturno...

\- El capitán Singh me dejo irme antes, creí que estarías solo -responde Joe sin dejar de ver a su invitado con el ceño fruncido.

Barry se muerde el labio con nerviosismo, aún tiene muy presente los besos que Oliver le había dado. _Oh, Dios, se habían besado_.

\- Si, le pedí a Oliver si podía hacerme compañía está noche. Ya nos íbamos a dormir -dice Barry, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Joe alza una ceja con su mano aún sobre su arma reglamentaria.

\- No vas a dormir con él -ordena rotundo.

\- Joe, basta ¡Yo voy a ir a la habitación de Iris! -dice nervioso el castaño- Mejor me voy a la cama...

El velocista toma su taza, ahora con el chocolate frío, y camina hasta las escaleras para irse a la habitación. Antes de irse, gira su rostro un poco y observa a Oliver, quien le regala una sonrisa. _Buenas noches_ , les desea el menor antes de desaparecer.

Joe voltea a ver a Oliver directamente, se cruza de brazos y con un gesto de cabeza lo obliga a marcharse también.

\- Que también tenga buenas noches, detective -dice el Vigilante de Starling City.

Joe no le devuelve el saludo y Oliver se marcha también, sopesando la idea de colarse en la habitación con Barry una vez que el dueño de casa se durmiese.


	6. Extra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Extra:**

Barry muerde suavemente sus labios rojos por los besos que ha compartido evitando dejar escapar un gemido entre ellos, cierra los ojos y aprieta fuertemente la camisa apresada entre sus dedos buscando estabilidad. Un nombre masculino se ahoga en su garganta y echa su cabeza hacia atrás para poder así darle libre acceso a su cuello al Vigilante que se había colado en su habitación a media noche. Suspira con la boca abierta y sus piernas se separan un poco más para el hombre que muerde y marca cada parcela de piel que tiene a su alcance. Los obscenos sonidos que ambos sueltan en la oscuridad de la noche le colorean las mejillas sin poder evitarlo, jadea por lo bajo y susurra el nombre de Oliver para detenerlo, estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Los gemidos de ambos retumban por la habitación a oscuras y el rechinar constante de la cama podría llamar la atención de Joe quien dormía en el cuarto contiguo.

Oliver gruñe contra su cuello sensible, sus manos toscas acaricia la piel de su estómago bajo la vieja camisa azul que usa para dormir durante el invierno y sus embestidas, aún con la ropa puesta, se detienen paulatinamente. El cuerpo del velocista tiembla ansioso pero no obliga a su amigo - _¿amante?_ \- a seguir con su asalto, no ahora. Aún era demasiado pronto para seguir más allá de los besos y las caricias superficiales. Barry cree, y con justa razón, que ésto es a lo que Oliver estaba acostumbrado ¿No? A la pasión que despertaba en las personas y saltar solamente al sexo sin disfrutar de las incómodas citas y charlas por teléfono que duraban horas. Barry quería eso con Oliver, poder darle la oportunidad de algo distinto, algo que otras mujeres, ni siquiera Laurel, habían podido darle. El castaño quería marcar la diferencia, aunque eso significase quitar de encima el delicioso calor que el cuerpo de su arquero le brindaba.

\- ¿De verdad estás echándome? -gruñe Oliver, frustrado.

El mayor se recuesta a un lado del velocista, colocando su brazo bajo su cabeza para tener mejor vista a su socio.

\- Si -responde Barry con simpleza, dejando escapar una risa no muy elevada para no llamar la atención.

\- No puedo creerlo... -murmura Oliver.

\- Bueno... -dice Barry, quedando de medio lado y apoyando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del rubio, sus dedos dibujan garabatos sobre la playera blanca- Siempre quise conocer la cabaña de tu padre -dice con picardia y una mirada insinuante.

Oliver gruñe y toma de la nuca a Barry para volverse a unir en otro beso igual de apasionante y erótico. Muerde sus labios con la intención de dejarlos rojos y los lame al separarse.

\- Es una cita -promete Oliver.

Barry tiene el rostro y su cuello colorado, cubre su expresión tonta con sus manos y gira para darle la espalda al otro Vigilante.

\- Dios... Solo vete -pide con vergüenza.

Oliver ríe divertido, acaricia con una mano su cadera y besa la cabeza de Barry antes de salir por la ventana por la cual se había colado.

En la habitación queda la promesa de ambos de tener, por fin, una cita a solas en la vieja cabaña de los Queen.


End file.
